Bonifer
Bonifer is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for Grims toy show and on the Indies . He is aggressive, short tempered, and slightly insane. Some may even say flaky. He has strength, power, technical ability, and can fly, but he is mainly a brawler due to his MMA Training. He excels at submission wrestling as seen in his and Grim's submission match. His favorite wrestler is Fit Finlay. He's a former 2-time GTS Tag Team Champion with Joe Wolf and Former Intercontinental Champion, Hardcore Champion, and GTS United States Champion. He is Kleetus Bailey's cousin. He recently revealed on Twitter that he would be using the ring name 'Charlie Bonifer' on the indies. In BFCW he plays the character Cuddly Bonifer. Originally competing in GTS under the name 'Bruiser Bonifer', he released a video on his YouTube Channel 'The German' on November 6, 2017 that he was dropping the 'Bruiser' stating that while he enjoys hurting people, he is a killer. https://mobile.twitter.com/KillBoniferKill History Bruiser Bonifer made his debut using a police gimmick while DF had a rivalry with the Clown Corp, but didn't compete in his debut match until after the Policeman gimmick ended, when he turned heel. Bruiser competed in his debut match against Grim, in a winning effort. Bonifer has since become a former Intercontinental Champion, 2-time Hardcore Champion and a 2-time Tag Champion with Joe Wolf as part of Chaos Conspiracy, a sub group of King's Keys to Chaos. At Grimamania, Bonifer and Wolf lost the tag titles to the Manabros. After the match, Bonifer seemingly turned face when he attacked Wolf. On the first episode of GTS after Grimamania, Bonifer confirmed that he was still a heel when he used dirty tactics in a match against El Jefe Rojo for the GTS United States Championship, inspite of help from Jay Evans and Matt Castle, who tried to get Bonifer to reunite with King's Keys, Bonifer lost the match. On April 11, episode of GTS Bonifer and Oliver Clothesoff helped Kleetus Bailey retained the GTS Championship against Vlad Drago. At the end of April, Bonifer developed into a tweener and in May, started to develop a sort of friendship with Tommy Salami. On May 11, 2017 Bonifer defeated Mathias Glass to win the GTS United States Championship, Bonifer would turn on Salami by hitting him with the Rose Of Sharyn, but at one point the two made up. At War for the Warehouse he and Tommy Salami won the GTS Tag Team Championship, makin Bonifer a three time tag team champion. At Extreme Tools he lost the tag titles in a two on one handicap match with Swat City as his opponents, he later helped Tommy Salami win the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship in a dumpster match. At Food In The Fridge, Bonifer won the Food In The Fridge Briefcase allowing him to cash-in on the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion (Tony Emerald) or the GTS Champion (Jimmy Controversy). Then he cashed in his food in the fridge on Jimmy to win the gts Championship, at Battleballs he defended his gts championship against his cousin Kleetus Bailey and won. He eventually lost the GTS championship to Fallah Bahh. He has been out with an illness ever since. Bonifer returned to GTS Wrestling on November 16th, 2017. Bonifer was very ill after returning to GTS and took some time off. On January 25th, Bonifer came back to presumably cash in his Food in The Fridge contract against New HWC Champion Vlad. Due to interference from Jake Cage however. The match was cut short and Vlad escaped. On Januart 27th, Bonifer competed in the Regal Rumble but was eliminated by Vlad and Jake Cage. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Bonifer/Bruiser Bonifer *** Death's Hand (Swinging Modified DDT) - Adopted from Dave Crist (used a signature Now) *** Standing Shiranui *** Rose Of Sharyn (Diving Cutter/ Wristlock Springboard Cutter) from Dave Crist *** Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Over-The-Shoulder Piledriver) - Adopted from Fit Finlay(Rarely used after 2016) ** As Charlie Bonifer *** Gotch Neutralizer (Cradle Belly-To-Back Inverted Mat Slam) - Adopted from Cesaro * Signature moves ** 450 Splash ** Multiple Submissions (armbar, Triangle, Sleeper, etc.) ** Lariat ** Crossface Chickenwing - Adopted from Marty Scurll ** Backbreaker Variations ** Biting (Usually Done On Pete Corvus) ** Corner Running Knee Strike ** Curb Biter ** Death By Exile (Rope Hung Swinging Neckbreaker) ** Death By Headbutt (Headbutt to Jaw) ** Diving Elbow Drop, With Theatrics ** Elbow Barrage into Dragon Sleeper ** European Uppercut, sometimes Diving ** Finlay Roll (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam) - Adopted from Fit Finlay ** Fish Hook ** Indian Death Lock ** Knee Trembler (Running Knee Lift) - Adopted from William Regal ** Moonsault ** Multiple Forearm Strikes ** Multiple Kick Variations *** Bicycle *** Big Boot *** Black Mass (Spin) - Adopted from Aleister Black *** Enzuigiri (Usually Done After A Corner Running Back Elbow) *** Roundhouse To Chest *** Sick *** Single Leg Drop *** Spinning Back ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Belly To Belly *** Butterfly *** Chaos Theory (O'Connor Roll into a Bridging German) - Adopted from Doug Williams *** German *** Half Nelson *** T-Bone ** Power Of The Punch (Right-Handed Knockout Punch with Brass Knuckles) - Adopted from William Regal ** Powerbomb Onto The Ring Apron - Adopted from Kevin Owens ** Regal Stretch (Arm Trap Cross-Legged STF) - Adopted from William Regal ** Sleeper Hold ** Snapping opponent's fingers, with theatrics - Adopted from Marty Scurll ** Standing Moonsault (Usually Preceded By A Belly To Belly Suplex) - Sometimes Used As A Finisher ** Stretch Muffler (Over-The-Shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab) - Adopted by Sami Callihan * With Joe Wolf ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) Combination * Nicknames ** "Babyfaced Brawler" (Says On His Twitter Account) ** "Bruiser Ballbag" (Which Grim Calls Him) ** "The Death Dealer" ** The Living Nightmare Championships and accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Championship (1 time) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (3 times) w/ Joe Wolf (2), and Tommy Salami (1) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (2 times) **HWC Championship (2 times) **GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship (1 Time) ** Food in the Fridge Winner (2017) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Intercontinental Championship ** Eighth GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Seventh GTS Grand Slam Champion Category:Bitches Category:Beast Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Assholes Category:Male Characters Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship Category:HWC Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Non assholes Category:Kleetus' Family